1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel water soluble hydrogel compositions of alkali metal alginate and glycerin containing 0.01 to 1% cupric sulfate pentahydrate or silver nitrate and their use in the protection and treatment of white phosphorus burns. More particularly, the invention is directed to water-soluble gel compositions which dry to a pliable film which makes them especially suited for use as white phosphorus wound dressings wherein the cupric sulfate or silver salt such as silver acetate, silver lactate monohydrate and silver nitrate in the gel reacts with the particles of white phosphorus to form a coating around the particles.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Gel preparations and protective films of various types are known and have been employed for the treatment of surface wounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,742 to B. Nowakowski, discloses a transparent medical dressing comprised of a laminate of a thin layer of non-porous segmented polyurethane cohesively secured to a thin layer of thrombogenic reticulated foam. The medical dressing is permeable to gases but impermeable to liquids and bacteria and performs as a synthetic film over skin wounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,158 to A. Gurney discloses a composition comprised of a mixture of non-elastomeric and elastomeric block polymers in an aerosol container which can be sprayed over a wound to form a fibrous bandage thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,168 to K. J. Franklin discloses a surgical dressing made of partially soluble alginic material in the form of gauze or wool characterised by a pH of 4 to 7 and a calcium content of 2-6% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,575 to Schmolka discloses the use of silver ion gel compositions, including silver nitrate immersed in an aqueous gel of certain polyoxyethylene polyorypropylene block copolymers, for the purpose of treating burns.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,590 to Fox discloses a silver sulfadiazine-containing ointment used to treat burns. The ointment includes a water-dispersible, hydrophilic carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,552 to Romans discloses the use of silver nitrate as an ingredient in an antiseptic ointment.
The article appearing in Handbook of Dangerous Materials, by Irving Sax, Rheinhold Publishing Corporation, New York, 1951 discloses a 3% aqueous solution of copper sulfate for the treatment of phosphorus burns.
The article appearing in British Medical Journal, London, 1:429-458 (April, 14, 1942) entitled "Treatment of Phosphorus Burns" by Godding and Notton discloses the use of copper sulfate-glycerin paste in treating burns.
While previous attempts to formulate hydrogel compositions such as those described above may protect wounds satisfactorily, they are not without their shortcomings.
When white phorphorus is exposed to air, it ignites and burns. Thus, if white phosphorus particles come in contact with the skin and are left untreated, serious burns are inflicted. Moreover, so long as air can reach the white phorphorus particles, they will continue to burn thereby causing more extensive injury to the victim.
Some attempts have been made to treat white phosphorus burns with certain compositions referred to as "wet dressings." However, the use of the gel composition of the instant invention overcomes the many disadvantages associated with the conventional "wet dressings." Wet dressings commonly consist of a mixture of water and medicaments for treating the burn wound. If the wet dressings are allowed to dry, the white phosphorus will reignite causing further injury. Additionally, the wet dressings suffer from the disadvantages which include (1) exacerbation of the hypermetabolic state by increasing caloric deficit and heat loss, (2) loss of plasma water, serum protein, and serum electrolytes, (3) maceration of burn wound surfaces, (4) increase of the fluid loss by vaporization, (5) extensive nursing care and (6) economic loss due to discoloration of bedding, equipment, floors, and walls. With so many disadvantages it is little wonder that artisans continue their search for alternative methods of treating burns. While some limited success has been achieved in this area, the present invention discloses for the first time a novel gel composition with superior adhesive and flexibility properties which contains effective quantities of medicaments which encapsulates the white phosphorus burn wound, prevents autoignition of the white phosphorus by exposure to air and protects the wound against invasion by bacteria. Operatively, the encapsulating medicament i.e., silver or copper ions react with the phosphorus particles in the wound causing them to darken. The darken so white phosphorus particles can be easily seen by the surgeon and removed.
In all cases, prior art wound-covering compositions or antidotes for treating white phosphorus are deficient in one or more of the characteristics desired in compositions set out below under the Objects of the Invention.